El Avatar Aang y la Legión de Leones
by E1r8P1v9C9uG7a
Summary: Aang un joven amante de la diversión deberá enfrentar grandes retos y no solo en los estudios o vídeo juegos, claro que no el deberá proteger a todo el mundo de la obscuridad, junto con sus amigos. Solo hay un problema el no sabe que el es el líder de la legión de leones y menos que el es EL AVATAR...
1. Prologo

**Hola =D como están, espero que bien bueno les pido mil perdones; 1. por no haber escrito en mucho tiempo, 2 . por eliminar mis historias, 3. por oliva darme de ustedes, etc... Bueno no pensaron que enserio les escribiria mil razones, hablando de razones, ya leyeron el libro 13 RAZONES PORQUE (13 REASONS WHY) la verdad yo no lo e leido pero si mecontaron los primeros capitulos, esta muy bueno; si me quieren regalar algo regalenme ese libro para mi cumpleaños, es broma, ya paso mi cumpleaños. Fue hace meses, haaaa... ya estoy vieja =(. no es cierto soy joven todavia(motivación).**

**BUENO LES PIDO PERDON, ESPERO QUE NO ME OLVIDEN.**

**bueno en la historia anterior les prometí un premio cuando terminase esa historia, lamentos-amente, no la puedo terminar por diversas razones, pueden enojarse todo lo que quieran con migo. Y si lo merezco que dejen de leer mis historias pero lo unico que les pido es una oportunidad. =}**

**Bueno si me diste esa oportunidad me alegra q sigas leyendo esto, y si lo desease puedes comentármelo, también todas tus ideas, emociones, todo lo que desees sobre esta historia y mas. Se recuerdan de mi primo, bueno el se fue a Argentina hace meses, =( no lo e visto desde año nuevo (volvio para navidad y se fue para año nuevo ) bueno si estas viendo esto, si cambie mi contraseña para que solo yo escriba, bueno aunque te lo dije por telefono te lo repito. Y usted mi lector (eso sono demasiado formal) esta historia esta 100% escrita por mi.**

**Bueno, AVATAR LA LEGENDA DE AANG NO ME PERTENECE, OK SI ME PERTENECIERA NO ESTARIA ESCRIBIENDO EN ESTA PAGINA DE INTERNET...**

**LA HISTORIA COMIENZA...**

* * *

**Resumen**

En la vida de un adolescente todo es diversión, romances, distracción, entretenimiento, etc. y esta no es la excepciona. Aang un joven amante de la diversión deberá enfrentar grandes retos y no solo en los estudios o vídeo juegos, claro que no el deberá proteger a todo el mundo de la maldad de la obscuridad, junto con sus amigos. Solo hay un problema el no sabe que el es el líder de la legión de leones y menos que el es EL AVATAR...

**Prologo**

_**"El Universo estaba en paz todo era tranquilidad y bondad, Hasta que un día todo termino. En los tiempos de tiranía y obscuridad a mediados del siglo XII existió un joven llamado Wan que fue exiliado y perseguido por proteger a los débiles y pobres. los espíritus los observaban desde arriba. Un día se refugio en un bosque. El bosque de los espíritus, ahí conoció a Ravaa un espíritu enviado para guiarlo por el camino del Avatar hasta convertirse en tal."**_

_**"Paso el tiempo y el avatar Wan llevo de nuevo paz al mundo pero el sabia que cuando muriese pasarían los años hasta que el avatar reencarnara y creciera para mantener la paz. Creando así la legión de leones, un grupo de personas elegidas por los espíritus para ayudar al avatar en su camino."**_

_**"Desde entones los avatares desentiendes de Wan han llevado paz al mundo junto con la legión de leones. En el transcurso de los tiempos han habido grandes avatares pero el ultimo avatar visto fue Roku hace ya mas de 100 años. Y algunos se preguntan que paso con el avatar y la legión . Pues esta es la historia de como un joven y sus amigos derrotaron a la obscuridad y la tiranía llevando así la paz a una era moderna."**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este corto pero interesante prologo. Les pediré paciencia esperare subir dos o tras capítulos a la semana ya que debo sacar limpio este año debido a que el otro año empiezo el diversificado.

Bueno su opinión o critica son muy buenas para esta historia, es mas suya que mia y si no les párese algo o quieren agregar no se objetos, animales, nombres, digan me y yo are lo que pueda para que aparezca.

Nos vemos Chau Chau... 0/


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola, que tal les va, a mi no muy bien, pero nada mejor que para un dia dificil un nuevo capitulo. pues aqui empieza esta historia...**

**AVATAR LA LEYENDA DE AANG NO ME PERTENECE...**

* * *

Capitulo 1

El Primer Día

Era una interesante mañana en Ba Sing Se, bueno para algunos y supongo que se preguntaran porque pues hoy inician las clases. Si como lo leieron, Clases, chan chan chan...

-Sokka- dijo una voz casi como un susurro

-Sokka- repitio la misma voz

-¡Sokka!- Grito

-HAAAA- Grito Sokka cayendose de la cama- que rayos te pasa katara, me asustaste-

- Apresurate o llegaremos tarde- dijo katara enojada

-¿tarde?-pregunto Sokka- ¿exactamente tarde para que?-

- Ajj grandioso, se te olvido- dijo katara deses la puerta parada - apresurate hoy es el primer dia de clases y por tu culpa llegaremos tarde-

-espera, AY no- dijo Sokka levantandose estrepitosamente

- te espero abajo- le dijo katara seliendo de la habitacion de su hermano. Mientras se vestia a toda velosidad. Rinng sono un celular

-Que rayos-

_Whatsapp_

_Aang: Sokka apresurate tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para los equipos_

_Zuko: SOKKA LEVANTATE_

_Aang: ya lo llame 5 veces de ve tener el celular apagado Zuko_

_Zuko: tu crees, oye te iras en el bus_

_Aang: no tengo que hacer algo antes; crees que se le haya olvidado lo de los equipos_

_Zuko: no lo se, pero si se mete en problemas otra vez juro que pondre a prueba el entrenamiento; Y tu tambien mas tevale que no te metas en problemas Aang o juro que ya veras_

_Aang: pues no soy el unico que se mete en problemas o ya olvdaste lo del baño con Mai_

_Zuko: No olvidas eso ya pasaron 2 años_

_- _Hooo no los equipos lo olvide, ¿Que rayos paso con Mai?- Dijo Sokka bajando al comedor

- buenos dias hijo - dijo su madre

- buenos dias madre- respondio - nos vemos, vamos Katara-

- Que acaso no vas a desayunar?-pregunto su madre preocupada

- no ya es tarde, comere algo de la cafeteria- dijo saliendo por la puerta

- Adios madre- dijo karata despidiendose de su madre con un abrazo

-Nos vemos, y recuerda lo que te dije. Todo te ira bien- dijo

-Gracias mama te quiero- dijo Katara saliendo por la puerta

- vamos sube- dijo Sokka abriendo la puerta de su auto*

Mientras tanto en el Colegio Loto Blanco

-Zuko, amor que tienes- pregunto una joven ¿media emo?

-Que ya son las 6:45 y los tarados de mis amigos aun no vienen- dijo Zuko fastidiado

- Tranquilisate ya llegaran- dijo Mai

- Y dime te inscribiste con las animadores?- pregunto zuko

- Si, lo hise por tu hermana, Ty Lee y por ti- dijo Mai

- Por mi?, y por que por mi?- pregunto zuko

-Por que asi te vere en los entrenamientos- dijo Mai apunto de darle un beso cuando

- Jovenes, se puede saber que estan haciendo!- les dijo la coordinadora, Hamma

- Nada- respondio zuko tratando de no tartamudiar

- mas les vale, y mejor si se alejan de los baños- dijo Hamma yendose del lugar

- uff, esa estubo cerca, porque todo el mundo sabe lo que paso?- pregunto mai entre curiosa y enojada

- tranquila no todo el mundo, los profesores obio lo deben saver siempre se chismean todo los viernes de reunion y pues del colegio solo Ty Lee, Azula y Aang lo saben- respondio

- Ablando de Aang que fue lo que paso con Onji? La vi rara hace un rato mas cuando comentaron algo de Aang-

- Deque... Aaaa lo de hace un mes es una larga historia pero te la cuento luego ire a ver si ese par de listos ya llegaron- Dijo zuko

MIENTRASTANTO...

-Ok, llegamos- dijo Sokka bajandose del auto - ven vamos -

- UUuuauu, su que es gigantesco este lugar - dejo katara

-que esperas el el Colegio loto blanco- dijo desesperada mente Sokka - tu sigue me y luego te daré un rapido recorrido - dijo mientras corria a toda velocidad sin darse cuenta que su hermana ya no lo seguia

-Sokka esperame- dijo katara - rayos estoy perdiad -

-Cuidado, compermiso- decia una voz tratando de pasar entre la multitud de alumnos hasta que...

PPPOOWWW...

CONTINUARA

* * *

_**Espero que les haya guastado, y me perdonen por tan corto tratare de hacer los capitulos mas largo. digan me que creen que paso con Mai y Zuko en el baño?¿la verdad tengo curiosidad, na es broma yo si se; o que pasara con catara y que es eso que tiene que hacer aang, pues pronto lo sabran.**_

_**En los suiguientes capitulos...**_

_**-¿te encuentreas bien?-**_

_**-vamos apresurate solo 1 min.-**_

_**-NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN-**_

_**-y decia que yo tenia problemas-**_

_**- Genial lo que me faltaba-**_

_**Nos vemos... Chau Chau 0/.**_


End file.
